Mind of Evil
by Acid Fish
Summary: No one knows for sure what kind of evil Him is, he is corrupt, manipultive, fiendish and down right scary, one change occurs and the Powerpuffs may never be the same again. Rated T for blood and language. (not my best summary sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Three streaks of light zoomed across the sun setting sky, one a bright pink, one a sky blue and the final streak a jade green. The lead one was Blossom, wearing her signature red and white outfit and sporting her bright red bow that was placed in her hair, turning eighteen just a week prior, Bubbles flew up behind her wearing a bright blue skirt and white tank top, her normal uniform consisted of a similar scheme to Blossom's except it was light blue and had flowers designed into it, flying at a distance behind them was the last of the heroes Buttercup, she was wearing a dark green shirt along with black jeans.

Normally on a night such as this one the three super powered teens would be in bed or with their father, but a serious problem in town had them racing out to meet the villain responsible. Blossom tilted her head back and said," why is it always on a school night, they can't just allow us a break ever?" Bubbles smiled and said," It will be alright Blossom, besides most villains are too scared to put up a fight anymore, I hope it's Mojo, he will just rant and give up like normally."

While Blossom was listening to her childish sister, she couldn't help but notice the still and quit as usual girl floating behind her, slowing down a bit she says," hey Buttercup is everything alright, you seem a bit down, and more than usual?" Buttercup looked up and gazed into her sister's eyes, shaking her head she signaled with her hands," It's fine, just recalling the events of my accident again…" Blossom could still remember the time her sister lost her voice.

_Eight years ago…_

_Blossom flew down, whipping her bright red hair around her face she said," Alright Him, give it up you know none of your tricks work on us anymore, after all the mind games we are no longer effected!" Him floated above the three girls as he spun for a few seconds and looked down to them, smiling with a sinister grin he said," My I must say I don't know what you're talking about, I am simply enjoying the night is that a crime?"_

_Him swerved his claw around to point in all directions, folding his arms behind his back he floated down to them as the three got into a fighting stance, Blossoms shouts," enough of this game Him, we all know what you did to the GanGreen Gang, even though there villains they should never have to suffer the way they did!"_

_Him chuckled and said," My if you already knew what I did then what was the point in stopping to ask me, you know how I am Blossom, I wouldn't give up if my life depended on it, but less about me, you want to know more of the mind power I used to cause them mental damage to their inferior minds don't you?"_

_Blossom glares and says," I just want to know how I can counter it Him." Him burst into a fit of laughter, holding his side for support he wiped a tear from his eye and said," Whew that was funny, you really think you have a chance to help them, I'm afraid there too far in to get out, you see this mind trick sends you into one area, each person is located there and… you know what it might just be easier to show you, enjoy the trip!"_

_Him suddenly spiked his energy as the wind rushed around him, chanting into the wind as he swirled it with his claws the strange red smoke made contact with the three heroes, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup coughed in the strange toxic like cloud. After wiping it away the three were startled to find themselves in a desert like area._

_The sound of Him's laughter could be heard ringing all around them as he said," Welcome Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup to The Plain, this is where the GanGreen Gang's true consciousness is now located as well as your own… The point you may be asking? Well you see in here you will be faced with challenges, ones that will test what your capable of, your more the welcomed to team up but really there is no hope, so long girls…"_

_Him's voice finally faded and the girls each began walking out into the vast desert, Bubbles said," Him said that the GanGreen Gang is here, maybe if we help them out there bodies in the real world will not be lifeless as they are?" Buttercup shouts irritatingly," Oh please Bubbles that is so stupid, why would that work there just lifeless bodies now, nothing we can do but to get rid of them."_

_Blossom shouts back," Listen up, we are going to get everyone out of here, first we have to find them!" As if on cue there was a large explosion heard in the distance, followed by a loud cussword and a few snickers. The three raced over the hill nearby and found the GanGreen Gang in a battle with a large creature constructed from rock._

_Ace shouts," damn it, why can't we break this thing!" Buttercup shouts," Maybe it's because your just not strong enough, why don't you let the girls take care of it!" Ace was startled at the sound of their approach, smiling he said," Eh, so Him got you guys to huh, damn that freak when I get out of here I am going to set him straight!"_

_Blossom said," then it looks like we have an understanding, look here is the deal, we will each help each other out and get Him for this, does that sound fair?" Ace rubbed his chin and then said," well I guess, alright then let's get this big guy down first, we have been fighting him for about three days now, Big Billy is starting to get tired."_

_Big Billy flew back and hit into one of the sand mounds nearby, pushing out he waved over before charging out and knocking the large creature back before getting kicked again, Ace mutters," this is never going to work, what the hell is it anyway?" Blossom answered," That would be a Golem, there said to be created from clay or such objects and fused with a magical substance in order to bring it to life, there are other ways also but that is the primary way to make one."_

_Ace asks," So how do you kill one of them guys?" Blossom nods her head to her team, she says," just follow our lead." Blossom and Bubbles raced out straight at the creature, the creature backed away trying to avoid them, Buttercup rushed from behind and knocked him into them, Blossom and Bubble both upper cut it sending shockwaves crumbling the creature._

_Landing Blossom says," good job team we did it!" Ace shouts," Guys it ain't done yet, he can rebuild himself!" The rocks began to shift back together as the creature formed itself again, Blossom was startled to say the least, she didn't realize they could do that, she shouts," Alright new plan, if we heat the rock up and melt it then it can't reform into a solid figure."_

_Bubbles and Buttercup race out firing there lasers at it, slamming into them the creature sends them flying back, Blossom knocks him over and slams him into the ground, the other two begin blasting him again, roaring the Golem stands back up, reaching into the ground it pulls up a large stone and hurls it at them, the girls dodge however Ace is knocked to the side from the rock._

_Blossom charges her laser and blasts him, the others quickly join in to, the golem swipe at them but there blinding lasers knocked his sight off, his legs began to crumble into liquid and puddle on the ground, about half way up Blossom stops firing and the other two follow, she says," alright lets go, he won't do us any harm now, he can't follow us let's get going!"_

_Buttercup rolls her eyes but snatches up one of them GanGreen Gang and takes off with him, the other two carry the rest, Big Billy says," Eh so were we goin now?" Blossom says," well Him said there are three challenges we are going to have to face in order to break the control of our minds, I'm guessing the Golem was one of them, how did you find him?"_

_Ace says," We were searching in this cavern like place when Big Billy decided to grab this glowing crystal in the ground, after he pulled it up the creature formed nearby and attacked us, I still have it here look." Ace pulls a small crystal in a rectangular shape out of his jacket pocket, Blossom says," It seems to glow on this side, do you know anything about it?"_

_Ace replies," Not really, we just found it in the cave." Big Billy says," But red man say we need three but one makes uh….. One." Ace asks surprised," wait what Billy, did Him tell you something?" Big Billy nodded his head and said," Uh, yah he tol me we nee three rockies to open the door." Blossom says," So he must mean there are three different rocks like this we need to find, each unlocking a single door that requires three."_

_Ace asks," Yah but where is the door and where are the other two?" An all too familiar sinister laugh echoed around them, Him said menacingly," Bravo, bravo heroes you managed to save the dirt gang and get the first piece but mind you the next one will be far more challenging then the last, hope you have enjoyed living this long, bye now."_

_The desert suddenly began to end as they reached a beach, a lager body of water lay in front of them now, Buttercup slaps her hand across her face and says," Don't tell me, it is down there in the water?" Blossom nods and says," Probably so, only problem is that the gang can't breathe underwater, how will we all get it?"_

_Big Billy smiles and says," Uh grub can make bubbles and we get in bubbles and bubbles will breath under water." Buttercup slaps her face again and asks," Uh English please?" Ace responds in a monotone voice," Grubber can make bubbles and then we can all go down below in them." Blossom scratches her head and says," Alright then, you guys can get in the bubbles while we will just go by ourselves."_

_Nodding they each enter the water after getting into bubbles, Bubbles spins in the refreshing cold water as she swam, Buttercup shook a bit since she didn't like water to much, Blossom continued to swim down, surprising her however was the large mechanical base at the bottom of the bay, Ace says within the bubble," eh, you guys seeing this thing to?"_

_Receiving nods only, they each marvel at the large underwater base they were swimming for, Snake says," You knowssss whatsss thissss placeee isssn't half bad, it looksss rather roomy and comforting." Ace nodded his head as they landed on the bottom of the bay, walking forward a large door was present; a strange node was located around it in three different locations._

_Ace smirks and says," Hey Miss smarty pants how do we get the door open?" Blossom glares at him but says," Well it looks like some kind of combination trick, you see the three nodes around us, there is a high one, a low one, and a medium one, what if we hit all of them at the same time?" Ace nods his head and says," Uh yah you three do that, kind of hard to hit outside a bubble." Bubbles giggles at his remark and floats over to one of the nodes._

_After lining up they each strike at the same time, a loud sound resonates and echoes through the water, each gang member having to hold their ears, another sound rings as the door lights up and opens, they quickly swim in and upward reaching solid ground above, smiling as they are released from the bubbles, Ace breaths in fresh air and says," Alright well that wasn't so bad, so now I suppose we move through to the end right?"_

_Blossom scratches her head and says," I suppose so I just don't get it, Him said that it would get harder as we go along but this seems easier than what you said happened." Suddenly a loud grinding noise behind them made them turn; the wall began to move slowly as water began to flow in, Ace shouts," Run!"_

_They managed to make it a few feet before the water rushed them and shoved them forward, quickly being overtaken by the water the team was forced under, ace managed to swim back up to the surface while the others struggled to swim forward. The girls quickly shoved them up the small sloped hill and reached the land above again._

_Ace said," Damn it, this whole place is going to come down on us while we are inside, there was some kind of booby trap wasn't there?" Blossom shook her head and said," Probably, we should keep going it might happen again." There were more grinding noises as they began to rush through the long hallways, water met their heels as they reached the other side and ran down the other corridor, water began to splash up and trip some of them as they swam through the rest of the hall ways, turning the last corner they met a large metal door which was shutting fast, rushing in with the small amount of water afterwards they fell to the floor exhausted._

_Ace took a few breaths before wiping his face and suit down which was soaked completely in water, he threw is hands down and said," that asshole tried to drowned us, what should we do next Blossom?" He had tons of anger seeping through his voice but given the situation she didn't exactly blame him, sighing as she wiped herself down and wringed her hair out she said," well it seems we only have one way to go and that is straight, let's get going, the sooner we are out the sooner we can get Him for this!" The others nodded quickly and followed after her._


	2. Chapter 2: Final Trials

_The hall was much smaller than the one they had come from, there was strange crystals glowing around on the walls, Ace spat out his toothpick and wiped his glasses once more to make sure they were clean, he sighed and said," How long is it going to take to get out of this place, and where is the next room?" Buttercup growled and said," Ace just suck it up you weak ass!"_

_Blossom shouts," Buttercup watch you language, do I have to tell the professor again?" Buttercup sighed and stayed quiet, Blossom said," Ace It shouldn't take much longer but I really don't know, just wait it out." Ace nodded and placed another tooth pick in his mouth. Snake turned and said," Ssso bubblesss how is everything with your sssisssterss, I heard Buttercup got in trouble for sssaying foul language?"_

_Bubbles smiled and said," Nah it is fine, I just wish they wouldn't fight so much, what about you Snake, do you have any trouble lately?" Ace smirked and said," Whatsss me no everything isss fine, me and Accce found some good work for our group, we ssstarted lassst week." Blossom shouted back," Hey Bubbles I need to talk to you really quickly, come here?"_

_Bubbles waved, Snake whispered," Sssee you later then." Bubbles walked up to Blossom and asked," Yes Blossom what is it?" Blossom asks," What was that all about, how do you know Snake?" Bubbles blushed a bit and said," Oh that is nothing, we just met one day on the street and decided to talk, we became friends after that and talk to each other whenever we can."_

_Blossom smiles and says," well at least your talking to a nice member and hanging out with a nicer person, Buttercup is always with the wrong crowd, do you think you can try and help her when we get out?" Bubbles shrugged and said," I'll try and help but Buttercup is different and won't react quit as well to my way."_

_Blossom nodded in understanding and walked away, Ace rolled his head back and popped his neck growling he said," alright this is really starting to annoy me, Blossom please tell me you see something other than this cave ahead?" Blossoms responds," There is a light ahead." Ace shouts," Oh come one damn what is with this…. Wait you said there is a light, finally the exit!"_

_The party rushed out into the blazing light ahead, inside of it there was a strange metal device in the middle, below it were strange doors sealed shut. Blossom walked slowly out as did the others, stepping in front of the metal contraption she placed her hands on it, it seemed to glow at the touch, pulling back she said," Big Billy would you try and pull this up."_

_Big Billy walked past her and grabbed it with both of his hands, pulling with all his might the contraption began to lift, suddenly the metal door which had been shut tight began to reel open, Blossom shouts," Wait Billy!" Billy seemed to not hear her and pulled the last of it up, reviling a similar stone to the one they got except it was strangely cut._

_Ace snatched up the rock and said," well that was easy." The door behind them suddenly slammed shut, the doors below were filled with water and it seemed to splash up, Buttercup shouts," Is the water rising!" Blossom shakes her head and says," No it is much worse Buttercup it's not raising." Suddenly a large tentacle shot out of one of the holes, three more followed out of the others, rolling Blossom dodged the first strike and shouted," run and avoid it's attack, I need to find a weakness." Doing as she said they began to dodge the creatures attacks, Big Billy was thrown to the side from a powerful hit to his stomach, Buttercup was launched back and hit Bubbles, rolling quickly they dodged the crushing blow heading towards them._

_Leaping towards it they both slammed the large tentacle aside and crashed it to the ground, swiping quickly it knocked them away, ace and snake both launched their own attack and did nothing to the creature, scratching her head Blossom looked around, shaking her head she shouts," Big Billy, Buttercup, use your combined strengths against the middle object, the sound might harm the creature!"_

_Doing as asked Buttercup hopped up with Billy and they both crashed down on the middle mechanism, a very large and loud shockwave burst through the air as they sent a large crack all the way to the top and the floor began to crumble, a door on the far side came down as well, shouting Ace said," there look another way out!"_

_The ceiling crashed down on them as they avoided the debris, rocks crashed through the floors were the creature below roared in anger, leaping over his fallen tentacles they managed to get into the door, water began to fill the room from the destroyed roof, pulling up the knocked down door Billy and Buttercup slammed it back into place to block the entrance._

_Blossom smiled and said," nice going guys thanks for the help." Ace nodded his head and said," So is this the way out?" Blossom said," Only one way to find out, no turning back now let's get going." It took over thirty minutes for them to finally reach the way out and they were relieved to find land, Ace smiled as he laid down, he said," finally sweet land, never thought I would miss it so much."_

_Suddenly red smoke appeared and Ace instantly jumped up to regroup, the others well aware of the danger present, Him walked out of the smoke as it began to clear, he said with anger all through his voice," Well it seems you managed to get two…. Well that is alright we still have time for fun." Buttercup says with a laugh," Please Him your nothing but an old and ragged enemy, you're not even good enough to defeat three girls, why don't you give up and just let us out, we will just beat you again later if you really want."_

_Him's eyes opened fully, his left eye however twitching, he said," You think you've won you insolent little girl" Hatred flooded from his mouth, laughing dementedly he said," Oh that is it I have toyed with you long enough, it's time for the final round enjoy the fun…." He vanished quickly in smoke as his claws snapped, suddenly everything around them, the desert, bay and beach disappeared._

_Lava erupted around them as the land became scorched and lifeless, streams of magma flowed from the kingdom in front of them, Blossom said," Whe-where are we?" The others seemed as surprised as her by the sudden canary change, Him's laugh echoed around them as they entered the kingdom, the door behind them slammed tightly shut._

_Him's voice appeared again, he said," Now for the final trial, there is one last stone crystal you need to open the gate, which of you will find it and which of you will be able to live through this place, have fun…." His voice dragged out much longer than usual at the end, suddenly holes appeared below each of them and they were all separated from each other._

_Blossom landed hard on her backside as she finally arrived wherever Him placed her, looking forward she could see only one long corridor, sighing an rolling her eyes she walked through it, there were strange statue's around her, each an exact replica of Him, fire erupted from their eyes and lit the long hallway._

_Blossom finally reached a large and abandoned room that only had a strange pedestal in it, she angrily stomped over and was surprised to see the stone piece there, not snatching it she quickly looked around to try and figure out exactly what was going to happen when she did, breathing slowly she reached and snatched it up, there was a sudden grinding noise and she prepared to fight._

_What infuriated her the most was that it seemed to be the passage way out, she walked out of the door and found a set of stairs, as she went up she could hear strange noises around her, each in a different language but one in English she could clearly make out before it left," What am I doing here and what the hell do you want demonic scumbag!"_

_The voice quickly faded but she could tell it was her sister, rushing up the stairs she burst through the door at the top, she was surprised to see a strange door with symbols all across it, along it were three missing pieces in the middle, she rushed over and said," Oh no I need all three of these crystals." "Well then I guess you're glad we made it huh?" Ace smiled as he flicked one piece in his hands, Snake held the other, Big Billy rushed out of one door followed by Bubbles and Little Arturo._

_Blossom said," wait how did you all get here?" Ace grumbled and said," It was a total bummer, there was nothing, absolutely nothing anywhere when I entered this strange room, after entering another door I quickly sprinted up the stairs and found you here." Bubbles says," Hey that happened to me too." Big Billy nods as well._

_Blossom drops the rock as it clattered to the floor she says," Oh no, where is Buttercup?" The others glance around, Blossom picks the rock up again and looks around as well, she shouts," Buttercup where are you!" Suddenly a loud and agonizing scream burst through the halls, five minutes later Buttercup came rushing out, Blossom hugs her and asks," what happened Buttercup, where were you?"_

_She have no response but instead held her throat, Blossom asks," What happened?" She points her head in the direction she came, pointing to the door she pointed to the rocks and moved her hand fast to tell her to move quickly, doing as she instructed Ace placed the rock in its spot, Snake placed his and it followed with Blossoms', the rocks shimmered and brightened, now that they were together they spelled out HIM._

_The doors slowly started to open; they each smiled towards each other, Blossom said," finally we get to go back to the real world." "You will all suffer, especially you Buttercup err…. This isn't over by a long shot you bitch…." Him slowly crawled out of the hallway, his lower half was completely destroyed as well as his right hand was melting away, he was slowly pulling himself as the world around him began to fade, his form slowly fading as well, as the party jumped into the portal._

_Ace was lying on the ground near where the girls were as well, as he began to stand the others slowly arose as well, rubbing his head he said," Man going back was much harder than going out, my head hurts like hell." Blossom said," Well everyone seems ok, is everyone alright?" She heard murmurs turning she asked," Buttercup are you all right?" _

_Buttercup was still speechless only rubbing her throat again, Blossom asks," What did Him do to you?" Ace snarled," Why don't you ask him yourself?" A figure groaned in pain on the ground, blackish blood was pouring on the ground where his legs were missing and his right claw bubbling away leaving the claw behind._

_Snatching Him up by his shirt Blossom shouts," What did you do to her Him?!" Him smirked weakly and said," I slit into her throat and used my powers to stop her voice from working, I sealed the hole up as you can see, I err… am quite proud of my work young Blossom err…" Him coughed out blood which hit Blossom's front, she shook the feeling of disgust off and simply tossed him to the ground._

_Blossom rushed over and quickly snatched up her sister, helping her to their home she was hoping the professor would know what to do._

_The Present…_

Shaking the thought away they approached the fiend responsible for destroying the town hall, Mojo smiled and said," Well girls it seems you have finally arrived, came and have landed in the desired spot in which I, Mojo Jojo am waiting for you." Bubbles smiled and said," Why don't you just give up Mojo, you know you can't win and I really don't want to hurt you."

Mojo chuckled and said," Please me, Mojo Jojo I would never degrade myself as to give up to such a creature such as you three girls it is absurd, crazy, and downright ludicrous." Blossom was shocked that Mojo would not back down, usually Bubbles little sweet persuasion would cause him to back down, she thought," something doesn't add up here what is going on?"

Mojo pulled out a strange weapon, firing it once he managed to hit Buttercup who became angered very fast, surprised by her speed Mojo was sent hurdling back. Firing rapidly he tried to take them all down as fast as he could, Buttercup dodged his attacks and struck him in the face, nailing bubbles with a hit blossom quickly swooped in an kicked him in the jaw spiraling him into buttercup who socked his stomach and kicked him, Bubbles floated back up and simply slammed him to the ground.

Mojo was spinning still as he moved to get up, his voice was much more pained them would have been thought, there were large scars across his back that were now visible, he had a large scar running down his face, Bubbles flew down and they each stepped around him, Blossom asked," Mojo where did you get those scars."

He shook again and shouted with is earlier tone," I would never tell such stupid and insolent little girls such a thing as to jeopardize my goal, plan and main mission in this plot against you." Buttercup quickly jabbed out and placed her hand against his head, speaking quickly and precisely she used a strange chant that not even her sisters were aware she knew, suddenly the colors of Mojo's eyes brightened from there duller color as he grunted with pain.

Blossom asked," what was that, and how did you speak?" Buttercup shook her head, signing she said," It is called chanting Blossom, I studied it and was able to actually use an inner part of my mind and voice to use it instead of my whole voice, I was not really speaking it was more like transferring the words to the person but it is also heard by others around me, I thought you guys knew I could do that?"

Blossom shook her head and said," No I was not aware, what exactly did you do?" Buttercup responded signing," I thought he might be being controlled so I used this chant to repel any type of evil attachment." Blossom asked," Mojo who gave you those scars?" Mojo responded weakly," It was…. Hi" He didn't finish before a voice rang out and said angrily," Great so you know how to chant now, well that doesn't matter (ragged cough) I will do whatever it takes to get you girls, especially you (ragged cough) Buttercup!"

Pink smoke began to form around them swirling around Mojo, then to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Ending in th sky above the it began to swirl faster until a being formed from it, his eyes a dark green from years of isolation, they were quiet surprised to see their most challenging opponent, Him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Deciever

Him glared down at them as he said," you know I truly despise you girls… I really want you all dead…" His voice was malice and was streaked with hatred, Blossom shouts," How is this possible, we saw you die you were wasting away!" Him snarled and barred his teeth, he shouted," I am not weak Blossom, I can still survive such things, do you think I'm weak!"

He snapped his right claw at them, it was as the light shined on them they could see his true condition, along his back was a device that stretched up to his shoulders and had a turbine like instrument spinning in it, connecting to his lower body it consisted of metallic legs that were razor sharp and crimson red, his right hand was merely bone and snapped painfully as he seemed to grimace every time he opened and closed it.

His eyes gleamed through the darkness and were the only natural thing that made Him seem like Him, he turned half way and said pointing to the machine," Admiring this are we, it keeps me alive if you wanted to know, it hurts like hell when it stops moving and causes my body great turmoil…" Him was breathing heavily as he finished talking.

Blossom could see Bubbles' face and knew she was feeling sorry for Him, Blossom said," Bubbles I know he looks bad, but remember this guy is a monster, he deserves this for what he did." Him shouted angrily," How dare you Blossom, I don't deserve this at all, and this is all your faults." Him reared his hand back, the three quickly sprung out of the way as he fired a stream of his deadly cloud towards them.

Blossom reared her hand back and socked him in the face followed by Buttercup and Bubbles both hitting him in the stomach, Blossom rounded again and slammed her heel into his jaw, Him spiraled and hit the ground below, flipping four times before finally stopping, the three quickly regrouped waiting for his next move.

Him coughed out blood as he trembled on the ground, the turbine on his back barely spinning as he reached up with his claw to cover his mouth, falling to his side he stumbled as he tried to stand up, more blood rushed out of his mouth as he coughed again, falling to the ground again, the turbine still spinning in circles.

The three girls land on the ground as they close in on Him, his body still lies there moving slightly as he breaths in heavily from time to time, Bubbles places a hand on his shoulder, Him quickly shudders and hops to his feet, his leg sparks and a sickening crack sounds from his right one, he falls down to his knee as he still tries to stand.

He looks up and says bitterly," It must just crack you up seeing me like…. this doesn't it?" Bubbles shakes her head, Buttercup shrugs and signs," Not sure yet, haven't given it much thought." Blossom says," Alright well the best thing to do is to get Him to a cell, come on girls." Bubbles restrains for a moment before grabbing his arm, Buttercup grabs the turbine and Blossom grabs the other arm.

His cell slams shut as he is tossed to the ground by the guard, the guard chuckles and says," To think this is what has come of the once great Him." Him shouts," You have nothing on me Guard, your pathetic as ever; you are nothing to me, so silence your tongue!" Him slammed back against the far wall as a blast from the guards laser weapon forced him back, blood trickled from the now visible wound on his chest, the guard laughs and says," See, your nothing now!"

The guard walked off leaving Him hacking blood on the ground, the cell slowly opened, Him couldn't lift his head well and asked," Who is there!" His earlier anger was still present but far less fearing, the person said," I came to check on you, even though you're a villain I don't think you deserve to be hated by everyone or not treated when needed."

Him said weakly as he sat up and rested against the cold stone wall," B-Bubbles…?" His voice was calm but full of confusion, Bubbles smiled down at him and said," I was worried about you when you began to cough up blood, what is wrong Him?" Him sighed and said," Well since this can't seem to get any more embarrassing, for years now I have been trying to strive myself with this machine, but my heart rate and body are far to damaged by what Buttercup did years back, my body is still unstable."

Him coughed more blood into his hand, Bubbles pulled a box from her bag and placed it down, Bubbles said," Relax and try to stay calm alright, I need to wrap your body, there are several large bloody areas around you." Him nodded his head and leaned back. Bubbles retrieved a medical wrap and slowly wrapped it around his busted leg (even though it was metal) and his stomach which she had to roll his shirt up a bit to do the whole thing.

As she was doing it she noticed a strange scar across his chest, noticing her he chuckled and said," Yes that, it was my graduation gift you could say, I killed my opponent and used his bones to carve a forever memory onto my body, it means champion if you wanted to know, I bet you would receive a few similar, let's see Charming, Kind, and Beauty I believe, of course you wouldn't be killing to mark with those would you now?" He chuckled a bit and she followed afterwards with a little giggle.

Him had fallen asleep at some point, he awoke and by the light shining through he could tell it was midday, looking around he confirmed Bubbles had left, suddenly the events of the previous night came in to mind, he thought to himself," She cares much more than the others do, maybe I need to rethink my plan, oh no what am I doing, damn these girls, they're going to drive me insane like Mojo!"

He was clutching his head when the cell opened, looking up he was surprised and a bit angered to see Buttercup there, closing it she sat down. Glancing over him once she signed," Bubbles came and bandage you up did she?" Him nodded his head and said," yes, and what did you come for?" Buttercup replied with another sign," Bubbles got in some serious trouble for being out till three in the morning, she wouldn't tell us anything so I figured she had come to help you out, no big deal though I understand her more now she just loves to help others…. What are you up to Him; you have never had problems up until just now?"

Him smiled and said," to tell you truthfully Buttercup I did come back to kill you three, but my condition is no lie, I thought it wouldn't be a problem but it will just be more challenging to kill you with this, remember this, while I am alive there will be nowhere safe to run, take my advice, I would just kill me now."

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise, she never expected Him to tell her something like that she responds signing," What, are you telling me to kill you, are you insane I can't do that I am a hero!" Him chuckled and said," Exactly as I thought, you know a hero and villain are not so different when you think about it, the only difference is the side there on, but when your ruled by villains and heroes try and stop them, then the heroes become the crooks and villains are the law, it is a funny thing when you flip the scenario isn't it?"

Buttercup signed annoyed," What does that have to do with killing you?" Him rose his bone claw and spun it, wincing a bit he said," Everything little Buttercup, because if you don't kill me for your city, I will kill you for mine and take over, if you don't kill me then you have already allowed me to win, I just have to keep coming back till I do."

Buttercup was surprised that Him was actually telling her to kill him and explaining why she should, shaking her head she quickly opened the cell and began to walk away after shutting it, before she was gone Him says with his voice following her," It is only a matter of time, it is your choice Buttercup get rid of the king of darkness or surrender to me, at least then you know you won't be killed…"

Blossom and Bubbles were downstairs in their home, Blossom asked again," Bubbles were where you last night, we were worried!" Bubbles shouts back," It doesn't matter, I came home didn't I, nothing happened and I am fine." The door opened and the two turned, Buttercup walked in and signed," Hi guys what's up…" She didn't seem totally into it and they quickly rushed over.

Blossom asked," Buttercup what happened, where were you?" Buttercup signed and said," I found out where Bubbles went, I visited Him and saw that he was bandaged up, so Bubbles must have gone and helped Him last night…" Blossom glances back and says," Nothing huh?" Bubbles frowns and asks," You're not mad right Buttercup?"

Buttercup shook her head, but turned as she thought about what happened, rushing upstairs before she could be bombarded with more questions, she slammed her door shut and locked it, throwing herself on her bed she quickly tried to doze off so she could forget about what happened earlier, but the image only replayed in her head.

Blossom says," Now look what happened, clearly this whole thing has gotten her will down, this wouldn't have happened if you had just been here last night!" Bubbles whimpers before saying," But then I wouldn't be myself, if someone needs help it's our duty to help, no matter who it is, we saved Big Billy from that train didn't we?"

Blossom growls and says," This isn't one of the GanGreen Gang, this is Him the most evil of all evil, you really think he deserves help after all the evil he has done, he nearly wiped out the town ten times now, if it wasn't for us who knows what he would do! Now I don't want to hear any more of this, go to your room Bubbles and remember what you are, a hero!"

Bubbles muffled her cries as she ran and slammed the door to her room, crying on her bed she thought," What am I…. What am I…. I am a hero…. But I also care for all things, evil or not, who cares if Blossom can't understand me, Buttercup will always be on my side and always understand me." Bubbles kicks the stand of her bed over splintering the wood, pushing off the bed she quickly gets up, she continues," It's time I do what's right!" Down the stairs Blossom was already trying to get her in trouble.

Blossom said," But professor she helped a villain out, she needs to be punished!" The Professor sighed and said," Blossom what if I stopped you from fighting crime, how would that make you feel, you have to remember that Bubbles is gentle, and she cares for everyone, now I want you to apologize!" Blossom nodded her head, but inside a storm cloud began to form, she thought," stupid Professor he just doesn't understand!" She thought again," Why would he, I am the right one, I am the only one who could possibly understand what's going on, I know what I have to do, I have to get her in the ultimate trouble, get her removed from the team so no one can possibly take over my command."

Blossom let a smile creep over her face as she continued to think, after stopping in front of Bubbles door she slowly reached up and knocked, waiting she called out," Bubbles…. Bubbles are you there?" Throwing the door open she saw Bubbles' light blue outfit lying on her messed up bed, on them was a neatly folded envelope in blue writing.

"I can no longer tolerate all the negative attention I bring upon you my family, I am leaving to live my own destiny, our paths may or may not cross again, farewell Buttercup, Professor and Blossom, sorry for causing you all so much pain, love your sister and daughter, Bubbles" Blossom placed the letter down, the professor wiped the tear in his eye, Buttercup did the same.

Blossom frowned with them, but in the back of her mind she had a large grin. The Professor held his two children closely, Buttercup signed," What are we going to do now?" Blossom sighed and said," We are going to have to find someone to help us out." Buttercup glared at her and signs," and what, are we supposed to just replace her!"

Blossom shook her head and said," No, we are going to get someone or something to help us out, I think the GanGreen Gang still hangs around, there probably still offering their services as henchmen or helpers, we can start with them." Buttercup nodded her head and flew out with her sister, the professor waved as he glanced at the picture near him; his three girls and him were standing there, each with their own smiles.

He wiped the tear that came to his eyes as he continued to stare, suddenly a cold and sharp objet wrapped around his mouth, pulling him away it tossed him into the doorway of one of the few rooms that were downstairs, hitting into a lamp he knocked it over as he fell to the ground. A claw shot out and clutched him by the throat as he was lifted up, pulling him forward Him says," My Professor, you sure have grown old and ragged over the years, it would be almost too easy to kill you even in my state… however that is not the reason I have come."

The Professor said as he faced him," What… What do you want?" Him dragged the Professor by the collar of his shirt into the underground lab, pacing him rather roughly against a chair he says," I need you to fix my system… Mojo's technology does not suit my body or my needs of survival, you as a man of reason must believe that a life is precious no matter whose life it is, which is why I need you to fix up a new body for me."

The Professor shook his head as he placed his hands against his face," Err… I couldn't do that, no matter what kind of torture you could inflict on me, my girls are the most important thing to me, It would tear them apart to see something like that." Him sat a while as he faced the wall opposite of the Professor, a grim smile spread across his face as he said calmly," Such a sweet little girls isn't she?"

The Professor turned to see that Him was now glancing to the three pictures hanging on the wall, or more specifically the one tinted with blue, Him continues," It seems she can't help but be helpful, no matter who she tries to help…. But alas something has happened hasn't it?" Him showed the Professor a fake frown as he turned to face him, one that the Professor still answered to," Yes, Bubbles ran away, she believe herself a problem and left… there is just no telling where she could be."

Him placed a claw to his chest as he says turning back to the wall," That is just so depressing to hear Professor, if only you could find her, if only your other daughters would go and look for her, and I am sure that you would just love to have her back... How would you like to know where she is, I can tell you, the only thing that would be required of you…" Him turned slowly around to face the Professor, a most devious grin showing on his face as he says," Is to build me a new robotic attachment system."


End file.
